tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DaRealLeon
TD: True Colors Challenge underway!! ;) JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 00:38, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Teammie, better get to True Colors today, or it might not matter tomorrow. JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 23:34, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello, you are a contestant in Survivor: One World and it has started so you can edit the mini challenge right now! The time is ticking! --Puff Announcer: Welcome to the 99th Hunger Games! The first day has started and the action is just about to start! RAWR! I'M A 08:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Just because of that stereotype, I'm rooting for her in true colors xD Aimerstalk 01:12, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey!! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight @''' '9 PM EST!! '''Do not miss it! (: --Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be 19:52, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The TDN5 challenge is up and the first question is for Leo. You may choose to answer it or not. TrentFan Bakura please vote in Aftermath 3! Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 16:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Challenge is up for Aftermath 3! Ayyyy Ohh Ayyyy I Got Problems With Condor, Problems With Condor 03:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) TDM Lucky you, I'm going on vacation soon too(tomorrow or Wednesday) so yeah, not much will happen, it will be until Sunday/Monday, so you shouldn't have to worry about challenges, I think XD TrentFan Just wanted to tell you I have a new camp The Glass House. Just wondering if your looking for a new camp to join. PLZ PARTICIPATE plz participate : Total Drama Cruise Really? Wow. I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me. I'll confront Mypalban18 about it. I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 01:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Just saying, I wouldn't get involved in the drama that's going on. Not trying to be mean. Just wanna make sure you don't get in trouble. I have a feeling it's gonna turn into World War Wikia! Lol! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 22:44, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh.. Okay. Thanks for letting me know! ~[[User:Thespontaneoustruth|'the''spontaneous''truth]] who isnt here anymore? Joneboy217 (talk) 22:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) yea but who were u talking about? Joneboy217 (talk) 22:14, August 17, 2012 (UTC) how do know who i knew? were u even on here back then? Joneboy217 (talk) 22:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) who created another account like u said? Joneboy217 (talk) 22:20, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Vote Out Hey! OJ created a Vote Out Wiki! http://voteoffgames.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:OJ_InanimateInsanity Danke! KHR!KHR!KHR! There's a round going right now... KHR!KHR!KHR! Here's the cake you wanted and the other thing. TrentFan (talk) I need to delete my page but i don't know how D; MIB Agent (talk) 01:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC)MIB Agent Come to chat A.S.A.P. Bring CuddlyHamster101. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 20:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) CuddlyHamster101 states that when at your grandmothers house you had the idea to advertise the wiki on youtube. Now she says that you are trying to shift the blame onto her so that we hate her. This is what she says happened. You: Hey Heather you should make a video of this wiki to boost it to get new users! Her: OK! Come to the chat and talk. Eat right. Stay healthy. Die anyway (talk) 21:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Mike spammed ONCE AGAIN! This time i got the chat recorded... *there is 2 epic gushers *http://lock-down.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat *go ther *bright *hi MIB Agent (talk) 21:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) MIB Agent Bakura you wanted to know what I sound like so look at this Minecraft Part 1 - YouTube and if you can like it and view it and show it to people it will make henry happy thnx^-^ - Eros123 Um, your suposed to give me what you want to say. All these are written by the users themselves. 00:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, YOU ARE EEEEVVIIIIILL!!!!! Troll alert (Uff not again) DF2012 recently joined this wikia....and started saying bad words in the wikia and trolling. Needs a ban please. /\/\|2/\C£2010 (talk) He's back. Banned again Infinite. User name OMGitsGeorgeAAAAAAAAH and NZMan123isabigfatfaygo Let's move on. Han shot first and it's over now. Gredos goooone (talk) 20:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) mike1856 am i banned for the whole thing or just chat ELIOT!!!! I THINK I LOVE YOU BAKI. <3 http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb0g3nV5qC1qc3ju8o2_500.gif Hitomi power 08:31, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Dude, do you hate me or like me? I feel extremely depressed since you opposed me I'm licensed to chill 20:21, November 25, 2012 (UTC) May I please have your respect back? I feel extremely depresed that I don't have it right now I'm licensed to chill 21:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Holy Notch... Well let's see... The votes in question: 1 a better look That WC ^ which is not me because... This is my IP As for the challenge... He was raging multiple times AFTER he was elemenated, which was against the wiki rules, as well as pissing me off royally, like Byz did... OH WELL, I'll change Cyclos to Manse. XXXVLZSADLMLR. Don't get it? There's XIII of them all Organized and all... Hey Bakura, question. Do you like the new signature? EXCELLENT! No seriously, that was excellent. (talk) ?? How long will this be? - TDM13 Can you send a link to the WIki Rules on my talk page.... never read them Why Why cant i delete my Talk page? someone keeps bringing it back now im Being threatened a ban? I made this for you PaRappa. Consider it an early Christmas Gift. Merry Christmas! The generations of Baki (and Shiny Koffing as well as that Vulpix you had over when you were Oshawott, and for a filler Riolu). Just so you know, you lagged out the whole time I was playing SoulCalibur IV, the results were Yoda won against the Apprentice, Sophita (is awesome) won against Tira, Yoda won against Nightmare, Taki won against Siegried, Kilik won against Cassandra, and Amy won against Raphael, so I won all of them except The Apprentice vs. Yoda (Yoda's small size mocked me throughout the battle). Anyways, see ya. EXCELLENT! No seriously, that was excellent. (talk) Yeah, Ok. I NEVER have trusted Brady, ever since I joined wikia. Oh, by the way, can you ask the UC to unblock? I'll lift the bans and will try not to do anything stupid. Wait, 'll just get revenge on someone. Who to? Raptor or Brady? Oh, I didn't know. It isn't my camp but I was thinking of taking over due to creator no longer being here. Thanks! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 23:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leon, Could you please undelete Total Drama Rewind? It is my first camp and i forgot to put it in the Finished catagory :( Gelatin's Steakhouse (talk) 23:14, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 23:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Here it is http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Rewind Thanks for all the help XD Gelatin's Steakhouse (talk) 23:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leon, Could you please update the Featured User page? And could you start the contest for June's winner? Thanks We Gonna Bring The Dinner To The Table, And Then We're Gonna Eat It! (talk) 14:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Would you care to read two of my blogs for some proposals I have for the wiki? Maybe? P: The links are here and here. Thank you for your time. I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 13:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 00:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Leon, Someone has demoted me from Chat Moderator. Can you please re-instate me? :( Liamliamliam Has left a surprise for you! Peace! 12:34, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I didnt ask anyone for adminship....At least its only for 2 more days i guess Liamliamliam Has left a surprise for you! Peace! 15:59, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello ^-^ i want you ask a thing, when you blocked me in the reason there was wrote: you unfair eliminated a charachter in your camp....can i know who and what camp ? Thanks :D With Love your LxJ 15:44, May 21, 2013 (UTC) stange....because Berry don't participate in my camp xD maybe you are talking about RG:BB....if it's RG:BB i don't eliminate berry unfair but i only vote him O.O sorry for the impertinence but i really want know Camp plz.....With Love your LxJ 11:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) okay phy said to me what camp ( Total Drama Score ) so i eliminate Berry because this is a camp of Score if you totalize the lowest score you are eliminated...i say it in the rules :( and.... " i was on vacation " .....i use it only for a camp and it's really,ask to Mrunknown,i say to him before i left...and i don't attack anyone but i'm only defense me...Berry say to me i'm Jerk and hypocrital !!! i want justice.....With Love your LxJ 16:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) hey keep calm i don't attack you ! okay i know, i was wrong but i'm not totally wrong becuase if Berry call me JERK i'm very offense because i don't do anything against berry only because i nominate him he call me Jerk and hypocrital !! sorry for the truble leon,i hope the thing will get better :) With Love your LxJ 21:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi Leon. Say could you talk with Sunsummer? He has threatened me with a strike since he thinks I'm bullying him. Although I see where he is coming from, All I did was oppose his character and I gave my reasoning as well as proof of his character godplaying. I had no intentions of insulting him, but he overeacted. So I'm asking can you talk to him since most likely he will listen to you more than he will listen to me. TheWaterDude I'm apologize! I promise to never do it again! - Luckybrandon :) I using wii u so i can't chat. Leave it to me, I'm A Super Hero!! ' 20:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) The challenge has begun for Total Drama Newbies! - Luckybrandon100 The challenge has begun for Total Drama Newbies. - Luckybrandon100 challenge of total drama jail time is up Bang BANG!! (talk) 18:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Please give me one more chance. I apologize. I got too excited over it... - Luckybrandon100 Sorry I'm sorry for what I said on chat. I was PM with another user and I didn't realize it was on the main chat when I hit enter. It was my personal feelings over the matter that was suppose to be seen by only the person who I was PM with. But yeah sorry bout that. Congrats on Winning the B-crat election! I am sure you will be the best man for the job! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! 10:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) 'Ey Mate. It's unheard of in our wiki's history to demote users. This is something Nalyd has stood by since, well ever. The reasoning being that every one did something (barring a select few) to earn their rank and role on the wiki. They all were deemed to be worthy of what they got, and it is rather a slap-to-the-face to demote them. I am requesting you undo all yours and Mabel's demotions for this reason. Yes, they are inactive on the wiki, so simply remove their names from the front page, and the side bar. There's no reason to demote them. As a side note, while I may be too busy with personal things to be here right now, I do have an eye on things when I get emailed about them. ZacAttack Rawr 01:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, that's not a very good response mate. Even if you can not understand the reasoning behind it, they are deserving of their ranks. I know you are new to the B-cat role, and I do offer my congratz on that, but these types of decesions should be made publicly, with all past-and-present admins voices heard on the subject. ZacAttack Rawr 01:52, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leon! I just wanted to insert my two cents real quick. I've watched you and Fyrexx's conversation and I wanted to let you know that I respect your argument. I actually use to bring up demoting admins a while back but no one would listen. I know that they've earned there spots as admins but if they are no longer active then they should not be admins anymore. New admins (who are super active) should take there spot. I'm actually glad you demoted them (not in a mean way) and took a stand. I actually disagree that all the old admins should make a decision because they would of course disagree with your argument. Thanks for your time! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 02:27, July 28, 2013 (UTC) did you promote those people back? Soundandimage (talk) 10:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hii :D how are you? can you vote please here?: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Angie98/Pop_Muzik_Tourney because we are equal! XD Oh okay..sorry..really sorry D: i don't do it never again! thanks for the advice! Angie98 (talk) 16:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to remind you that there is going to be a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight at '''9 PM EST! '--Anne Maria: I was on 18:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ban If you wish to have him banned 3 days is fine, nothing over that, for now anyways. I wasn't on chat so I don't know how it was taken :) ZacAttack Rawr 20:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to remind you that there is a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge '''TOMORROW, Saturday, August 3rd at 7 PM EST. '''This challenge is very important to be at, so I'd appreciate it if you could make an effort to become more active within the game and interact with other players. --Anne Maria: I was on 03:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Rawr Hey! Hey! Guess What? 01:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to remind you that there is a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight at '''7 PM EST. --Anne Maria: I was on 18:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay the first part starts friday and the second part is on sunday (I can't saturday because of a birthdayparty). We will race all at the same time but since some of us live in different time zones I will write the times down. If you live in europe (except for the UK) the times we are gonna race is 9:00 pm. If you live in the uk the time we are gonna race is 8:00 pm. If you live in the east of the usa. the times we are gonna race is 2:00 pm If you live in the west/ parcific time of the usa the time we are gonna race is 12:00 pm We are gonna do 16 race tracks per day, so Friday 16 and Sunday 16. if these times doesn't fit for any reason send me a message as quick as possible. Sounds make your head imagine a image 13:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow the first 16 races of the tourment start, make sure to be 30 to 15 earlier here on the chat. Sounds make your head imagine a image 16:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I made a little mistake about the times and to prevent people for being too early and leave or too late here are the actual times. The Tourment start on 9:00 PM european time, 8:00 PM for the people who live in the uk and ireland and for america 3:00 Pm eastern time, 2:00 Pm centaltime 1:00 PM mountain time and for the people on the west coast it's 12:00 PM. Sounds make your head imagine a image 17:39, August 8, 2013 (UTC) 30 to 40 minutes guys. Sounds make your head imagine a image 18:31, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Godo boy. Have a cookie. :) I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 22:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Updated Needed on FQ Hey Leon, just a heads up on the Community Messages board, Featured Quote needs to be updated along with Featured Camp. :) I hear voices in my head! They sound 00:22, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! I just wanted to remind you that there will be a MANDATORY Total Drama: True Colors 3 '''challenge '''TONIGHT '''at '''6 PM EST. --Anne Maria: I was on 17:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm just saying, in that last challenge you guys have yourselves 6, 7, 8s and what not and everyone else 4, 5 and 6s and what not, and the. When I bring this up to TF in chat you start giving better numbers, and still give yourselves good scores. And TF put one score as a 3 that did nothing because you gave you already gave yourselves great scores. Too bad. So sad. (talk) Okay, Jamie is a girl BTW. And if we are going to have an agreement ad are going to do it at some point, then jut start on it already. Plus, if RR didn't answer don't put yourself in charge of a judging competition. Do another challenge. I ca. Also guarantee you, you didn't have a thought in your head about quitting. -_- Too bad. So sad. (talk) And if you did have that though in your head, how am I suppose to trust you enough in your head how I supposed to believe you if you betrayed me? Too bad. So sad. (talk) Do it. Make some people unhappy (Mrace, Lucky, Sun, Ifraid XD) Too bad. So sad. (talk) I need to discuss something with you on chat. Birds of a feather, et cetera, et cetera... (talk) I have a piece of paper with the list of challenges on it. O_o Disco Party Game Store Owner! Okay, I understand, will do. XD Disco Party Game Store Owner! One day you will return. One day. This color though. XD We're going back up! Queens Park Rangers! (talk) Where are thou'? :o I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 04:55, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know, Lulzlulzlulz is my form of Dianted (a user here)'s "LULZ" it spread on to me, like XD did to everyone. Nice seeing you again, see you in a year or so. Also sometimes my laptop freezes and I leave for a bit. And when I brb I usually leave chat, doing so. Cons of having a Laptop, just so you know for next year. Should have made like Sebastian, and kissed the girl! (talk) 66.87.69.104 "ripping off Family Guy lines and using them as insults doesnt make you look any better!" When you chastised an IP from Arizona (according to WhatIsMyIPAddress.com) for insulting another user with "Family Guy" lines, something occurred to me. You state that "ripping off lines from other shows doesn't make people better". Does that include Glee, where I posted a blog (regarding the TDAS finale) which states that "I do not give a flying FART if you (referring to the Mike fanatics) like the kid with MPD," and that the reader has "13 episodes of the All-Star season to like that guy, with the finale not being among them"? Just a heads up. 550720 (talk) 22:27, April 4, 2014 (UTC)